The 6th Party Member
Why Does This Have It's Own Section? So I can convince you to stop wasting your resources on the 6th party member. The Arguments... * I want to maximize my OA so I need to power up my 6th member! * The 6th party member is useful for a backup, just in case I need it to narrowly win against a tough opponent. * The 6th party member is needed so I can have the last (Class Type)/(Element Type) I need to complete my team. * I have a tactic that requires one of my strongest girls to come onto the field later then the rest. The Rebuttals... * Lets start by covering the first three arguments all at once, we will do an example... You have 6 girls with 10,000 OA each, you have an option to keep all 6 for a total of 60,000 OA or you can reset girl 6 back to basic and use all the resources invested on her for girls 1 through 5. The second option here you probably end up with 5 girls with 11,000 OA and one with 1000 OA for a total of 56,000 OA. * The second option you end up with girls that are 15% stronger and therefore it becomes less likely that you will need to even see the 6th girl out on the field. This will also keep you total OA un-inflated which will help when determining your chances at PVP style matches. By increasing the 6th girl you will inflate your OA allowing people of equal OA to kill you easier. Maximizing OA is not a solid way to increase your defense or strength, it will simply increase your rank on the OA leader-board and that is about all. * Also why do you need another of a certain class or element unless in support of the last argument? * The Last Argument is a strong one but most of these tactics can still work if the sacrifice girl that enters the field at the start is stuck on basic. The point remains that you should have 5 decked out girls in your team and one basic one that will just help with bonding or as a sacrifice. What else? * The further along you progress the more useless it becomes to keep a 6th member caught up. Sure leveling the girls and evolving her are easy enough, but try wasting thousands of dawnstones and reforge crystals that you could have stacked on your main striker instead. * Now I should tell you that the 6th party slot is up to you to decide what to do with, you can try to rank up a 6th member to keep up with the original 5 or you can just use it as a filler for bonding. The call is up to you, maybe you already have a backup member that fits in or you want that second tank on hand in case you want to rearrange your team, just remember the example from above ;) Category:Team Building Category:Guide